Exprint: The Antonym of Imprinting
by notashamedtobe
Summary: What if love, and not the choice stealing imprinting, was enough? See Leah's journey to love. Of course, I throw in Jake and Bells because that's how I roll. Rated M because you know how I do.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have picked Jake. Sam would still be with Leah. Vampires wouldn't sparkle in the sun like pansies. And the "good women" wouldn't be Betty Crocker cutouts. So all that crap that I hate about the series belongs to SM. Much thanks to my beta, Shelby Sue, for making sure things are correct. **_

I take a deep breath while staring at the water of the Pacific Ocean. It's winter in La Push and the deeply biting cold of the air does nothing to me. More often than not, I curse my inner wolf and my ancestors and all of fucking Washington State. Maybe if I had been born in New Mexico, things would have been different. Maybe I would have phased into a bunny scavenging vast miles of desert for a bug to eat. I would have killed leeches with my big ol' ears.

I smell him before he's within a hundred yards. His paws make no sound as he makes his way up to me on these rocky cliffs. I can remember the times we would jump from this height, holding hands, promising each other forever. How times have changed. How he's changed but hasn't at the same time. I hear the slight rustling of fabric behind me. He must have phased and put some shorts on. I just wrap my arms around myself tighter as he comes up behind me. His strong arms wind themselves around me, intertwining our fingers. I cannot help but lean back into his strong body. His heat warming me more than my own high temperature.

Meeting like this with him is wrong on so many levels. Yet neither of us is making the effort to stop. Neither one of us is strong enough to say it's wrong. To say that we're hurting the packs and the sanctity of imprinting with our behavior. How can it be wrong when I feel one of his hands run along my thigh as he breathes in my scent? How can it be wrong when my pussy starts to weep for his touch? I feel his arousal firm against my back, moaning when he nips the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

I let go of his hand to let mine get wrapped up in his hair. It isn't as short as before. Long enough for me to pull while he lays between my thighs ravishing me. His hands are now on my breasts, rubbing and kneading in only ways he can. Finally I can't bear it anymore and turn my body around to face him. We just look into each other's eyes. How is it possible that we've managed to keep this a secret?

I open my mouth to speak but he silences me by grabbing handfuls of my hair and fusing our mouths together. God, it feels so good. Did it always feel this good? I moan when he releases my hair to help take my stupid dress off. We never waste time. Not when it's so precious to us. I shove his shorts down, thinking it funny that he even bothered to put them on. He grabs my ass to pick me up and walk us over to a rock. He lowers me it and slides inside me, not hurried. Like we have all the time in the world when we do not. We don't have all night. We don't have hours, hell we might not even have minutes but I don't care as I run my nails down his back causing him to hiss.

He knows what I want. What I need. He pushes off me to grab the backs of my knees as he pounds into me. My head snaps back but I ignore the feel of the earth on the back of my skull. My hands find my nipple and clit at the same time. I know how he loves to watch me touch myself. I pinch my nipple hard when he releases my legs to lower his mouth to my other nipple. He bites down on it causing me to clench around him as I rub frantically at my clit. I want to cry out his name but that's forbidden. Just like what we're doing. I whisper it instead and he grips my hips hard managing to pick me up off the rock and now I feel like I'm flying. I grab his shoulders to give myself some leverage as I move up and down on his shaft. He murmurs my name over and over and I know he's close. But I also know this is not how he wants to finish. I bring my lips to his, rubbing them softly against his. He helps me off his cock and I feel my bare feet touch the ground. I bite his lower lip which earns me a smack on my ass. God, I love the feel on his hands on me. I turn around and lower myself to the floor on all fours.

Submission. This is what this is. I have submitted to him and to my feelings for him. I crave him all the time and know he's not mine but fuck it all to hell, he is. I know it. He knows it which is why we do this. Why we can't stop. I feel him behind me and brace myself for him. He grabs my hips roughly and slams into me. Again and again. Completing me. Fucking me like only he can. His hands dig into my skin and I know I'll have bruises there that I cannot wear proudly. I know tomorrow I will have to make sure I phase away from the rest of my pack so they don't see how my skin is marked. I also know that the scratches I leave on his back will stay be there tomorrow as well. He'll walk around his house wearing a shirt until they disappear. He hates when they're gone. He told me before that he looks at them in the mirror while jerking off to the memory of how they got there in the first place. We carry our marks from one another for less than 24 hours because of our healing abilities. I'm sure because we're the ones giving them to one another is why they even last that long at all.

His thrusts are getting harder so I start to move back against him so he can go deeper. Harder. More. More. More. God, give me more...

Then I feel him erupting inside me. He pulls out to finish cumming on me. This way his scent is on me until I get home to wash it off. He collapses on my back, stroking any skin he can find. I want to fall to the dirt under his weight but manage to stay upright. Until he tells me that I can. He flops next to me, his dick wet with his cum and my juices. I crawl over to him and take him in my mouth. I give him a thorough cleaning which leads to him being hard again.

He pushes me away to get up. He grabs my dress and his shorts, laying them out. I roll onto my back on them. He kneels between my legs and grabs his dick, lining it up with my wetness. He pushes in, slowly, oh so slowly until I am begging him for it all. He obliges and fills me. It feels so good. He moves in and out, kissing me, as I wrap my legs around his waist so he can go deeper. It's like he can never go deep enough. He braces himself on one arm to look down at me.

"I love you Lee-lee." The words are said which such adoration...tinged with pain. Maybe regret. I can't make myself care.

I sigh and brush a strand of hair out of my face. "I love you Samuel. I always have."

He presses his lips against mine as he whispers, "I always will."

And I know he means it but that doesn't stop my heart from breaking a little more inside. Because I know he will return to her. His imprint, my cousin, Emily. It helps knowing that since she wanted to get engaged, Samuel told her no more sex until their wedding night. That he usually patrols at night so not to sleep next to her. But you might ask yourself why do I put myself through this pain? Why do I hang on to someone that belongs to another in a way he will never belong to me? I ask myself that every waking moment of every day even when we're together.

"Lee-lee, are you close?" His face is full of such love. For me. I nod while bringing my head up so our lips can meet again. His tongue sweeps across my bottom one so I open my mouth to kiss him with all that I have. His movements are quickening and I know when I reach my climax he will at the same time. I dig my heels into his ass. "God, baby, you feel so good...never want to...stop...this...fuck...Lee-lee..." Then he's jackknifing into me as we both cum, sweat dripping off our bodies.

**SPOV - - -**

We get dressed quietly. I look towards the east when I hear howling. That's part of my area. She looks at me and these are the moments I hate. When we have to say goodbye because I don't know if she'll meet with me again. I don't know if she'll finally tell me she's had enough and won't play second to Emily anymore. I'm a bastard yet Leah never makes me feel like one. It's taken great control on both our parts to keep this from our packs. She offers me a small smile and moves to leave but I grab her hand stopping her.

She looks at my hand on hers before looking back at my face, "You have to go. Before someone comes looking for you. Besides, you need to jump in the ocean to wash my scent off of you." I shake my head. I hate that. I want her scent on me, all over me. She pulls her hand out of mine. "You know you do. I'm okay with that. I'll see you soon."

I grab her once more, pressing her flush against me before I ravage her mouth with mine. I feel myself start to harden once more but she pulls away before I get carried away. "I love you." I have to tell her again. Maybe if I tell her enough, she'll believe that I mean it.

She bites her lip while nodding. "I know you do. Just like I love you. I'm not patrolling tomorrow but I have to go to Port Angeles...stop it." Her eyes narrow into slits. Her leaving the res makes my stomach turn. Because that means she might find him. Her imprint. It's one of my biggest fears. The other being something will happen to Emily. It's as if I have two hearts beating within my chest; one for each of them. Her eyes soften as she steps closer to stroke my cheek softly, "I'm going to check out the college up there. If someone were to meet me there..."

I can feel the corners of my mouth turn upwards. I know this is wrong. I know I should let her go so maybe she can find happiness but I can't. I'm too weak. I love her too much. "I could. I need some supplies for a couple of projects around the house. A visit to Home Depot is something I can get done tomorrow." She nods and I watch her walk off. I take a running leap into the cold, icy waters of the ocean.

It's almost dawn when I reach my front door. I open it quietly and head straight to the shower. I just about make it past my bedroom but can't help but stop to check on Emily. Her quiet breathing calms the storm inside me. The storm that is and will forever be Leah Clearwater. I feel guilt. Not for what I share with Leah but for doing it behind Emily's back. I close my eyes and head to my bathroom.

**LPOV - - -**

I lay in my bed, staring at my ceiling, cursing imprinting for the millionth time. I want to scream and punch our ancestors in their furry faces for this bullshit. Yeah, Sam imprinted on Emily but that's not what has me so angry. No, what kills me and has been since the day I first phased is I imprinted on Sam as soon as I saw him. Now isn't fate a twisted bitch?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just some things to bear in mind. If you've read my other fics, then you know I haven't read the last 2 books and refuse to even open them. So I tend to take what I know from others and my wonderful beta and use them how I see fit. This of course means, I sometimes flip shit around to make it work for me and my story.**_

_**So for this story, Nessie's progressing at a normal developmental rate. She has **__**NO**__** powers because I found them to be creepier than Eddie's mind rape thing. Also Bella has not changed and does not plan on doing so for some time. **_

I wake up, my body feeling deliciously sore. Then I sit up when a cramp hits me right under my belly button. _What the hell is that?_ I get up and make my way to the bathroom where I am beyond shocked by the slightly bloody discharge in my panties. Maybe Sam was too rough? It's happened before when we were _Leah&Sam_ and would engage in rough sex right before my period.

Period.

I quickly wipe myself, looking under the sink for a pad which I find shoved towards the back. I put it on and look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I yank off my tank and stare at my upper body. Fuck! My boobs look...fuller. But I'm tripping and panicking so it might be all in my head. I moan when another cramp hits. I look through the medicine cabinet and find some Tylenol. I take three and shove my mouth under the faucet to swallow them. I brush my teeth and wash my face quickly. I turn off the water and listen. I'm home alone. I yank open the door and head back to my room to get dressed quickly. Then I just sit on my bed.

Before I phased, my body felt different. There was the high temp but there were pains that racked my body and that distinct medicine head feel. I don't feel that way now but I do feel different. I lick my lips and grab my purse heading straight to my car. I head to Port Angeles to meet with an admissions person at the college and she gives me a quick tour and ask what I would be interested in studying. I hesitate but she just waves my indecision off. She tells me a lot of freshman aren't sure. I just smile and nod a lot like I'm a fucking bobble-head. On my way home, I stop at CVS and buy a pregnancy test. I sit in my car in the parking lot of a diner just staring at the box. This is wishful thinking. It's just not possible. I'm only setting myself up for more disappointment. I shake myself out of it and head inside the diner. I place my order and head straight to the bathroom. Three minutes later, I'm sitting on the toilet looking at the digital read out. Holy fuck, I'm pregnant. Holier fuck, it's Sam's baby. I'm having Sam's baby and he's marrying Emily.

Sure enough, my cell goes off and it's Sam. He texts me the room number of the motel we sometimes use when we can both get away. I hit him back, letting him know I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I tell my waitress to double the order and it's to go. Twenty minutes later, he's pulling me inside the room and undressing me, food forgotten. We're on the bed and he's sliding inside me and I forget about the EPT test I threw away in some random diner and get lost in him. Over and over and over. Afterwards, we're cuddling and he's playing with my hair. He's happy it's growing out and now reaches my shoulders. I can, in these moments, close my eyes and pretend it's just me and him.

Now it's some days later as I drive towards their house kind of feeling my stomach flip about. Usually I run phased here but today's different. I pull onto their ridiculously long driveway and then take the small turn to the left that leads me to their place. I turn off my car and make sure my mind blocks are fully in place. Then just for good measure I scream out in my head, _Back off mind rapist!_ He hates that. I get pleasure from that.

I get out of my car and before I can even knock, Edward has the door open, His face is its usual composed self. His voice makes my insides cringe because it's fake. Just like his demeanor. All fucking fake. "What can I do for you Leah?"

Oh so proper all the time. I bet he thanks Bella graciously after busting a nut inside her. Oh, I hit a nerve because his forehead furrows at that last thought. I shrug, "Then stay out of my head."

He retorts with, "You're quite loud Leah, even when you're silent."

I huff out, "Is Bella home?"

Then I hear her soft, weak voice from behind him. "Leah?" Her face is pinched and there's a wild, scared look in her eyes. Then it dawns on me.

I shake my head, trying to smile. "He's fine. Shit, I'm sor...I didn't mean to spook you like that. Jake's fine." Bella releases the breath she has been holding. It doesn't go unnoticed by her albino hubby. I hear her small prayer of gratitude and so does he. I let her know, "He's going to pass by later to see the baby."

Her face hardens at that. Oh, momma doesn't like that he imprinted on the spawn? I can see Edward's eyes narrow in distaste at his wife's reaction. Bella quickly regains her composure. "What's going on Leah?"

I fidget with the hem of my t-shirt. Yeah, why am I here? It's not like Bella and I are friends. Far from it actually, but I need someone and she's all that I got. Sort of. "I want to know if you'd be willing to go to Port Angeles with me? I need some things and well...you look like you can use some fresh air."

Edward answers for her. Of course he does. "She's fine Leah. Thanks for your concern but she does have Nessie to look after." That's the biggest load of bullshit right after imprinting. Edward doesn't trust Bella with the kid. He's always hovering and besides that, Alice and Rosalie seem to believe it's theirs.

I look at Bella who's glaring at him. She turns around and marches to the coffee table to grab her purse. She walks past Edward to stand beside me. She turns to him, anger lacing every word, "We both know that's not true. Rose has that perfectly covered, doesn't she Edward? I'll be back soon."

He moves so fast, I almost miss it but when his hand lands on her arm, I instantly start to growl. He releases her arm just as fast, eyes contrite. "Bella, love..."

She just shakes her head and walks over to my car. Oh, seems like there's trouble in the undead paradise. Whatever. I give him a quick salute and drive off with Bella beside me. The farther I get away from their house, the more she visibly relaxes. I swear she even gets a little color in her cheeks. I know he's struggling whether or not to follow us but I would smell him so I trust he'll refrain. We're about half way to Port Angeles when Bella turns to me. God, she's so thin. Her skin is almost sagging off her cheeks.

"Why?" Such a simple question that requires such a not simple answer. I say nothing but seems Bella finds her balls when away from her warden. "Leah, I asked why?"

I give a quick glance. "Why you? Like why didn't I go to any of my other girlfriends? Or maybe why didn't I go to Emily?" She seems abashed at that, so I apologize, "Sorry. Fuck, I'm sorry. It's...look, I can't go to Rachel or Kim..."

She comes in with, "Because they'll tell their mates. You can't tell your mom..."

I add, "Because she's all Team Emily and there's no fucking way I want anything to go back to that bitch. Ever." She just nods. I continue, "I think..." My voice trails off and tears blind me.

I feel her hand on my shoulder. Her voice is a bit soothing. It has a soft, lyrical tilt to it. I can see why Jake's always going on and on about it. "Leah, it's okay. I promise, we'll figure it out." I guess I'm making her nervous. I don't ever become undone like I am right now. I pull off the road onto the shoulder and lose it. I feel her small arms come around me as I finally let go of all the pain and bitterness inside me. Well, I'm Leah Clearwater so maybe not all of it. "Leah?"

I feel her thrust a tissue or napkin into my hand. I wipe my eyes and grip the steering wheel, feeling it give under my fingers. I stare straight ahead. I think if I look at her, I'll lose my nerve. I say quietly, "I think I might be pregnant."

The silence is deafening. I turn to look at her and instead of being met with a look of disappointment or condescension because I'm from the res and who wouldn't expect me to get knocked up. What I wasn't expecting is the look of utter joy on her face. "Oh Leah, that's wonderful. I mean you were so scared...and Jake was so sad about you not being able to have kids, especially after all that went down with Sam. I mean this is great right? I mean, I didn't know you're seeing someone but then again, Jake hardly tells me anything nowadays."

I wish I could be as easy going with this possibility as her. Then again, she doesn't know the whole story. Maybe her face and happiness for me will change when she hears it. After all, she's more Emily's pal than my...whatever she is to me. So I let it out, "If I am, and I am not sure yet, it's Sam's."

I look at her eyes widen and almost chuckle at her small gasp, "Oh...oh, fuck." Of course, she has questions and I try to answer them. When did this start? I tell her right after the wedding when the packs separated. One day Sam had found me in the woods after I had just patrolled. He was pissed that I was in Jake's pack. Words were said. Accusations were flung and it ended when he slammed me against a tree and kissed me. He immediately let me go but I was furious as I usually am. I cried and asked what the hell he wanted from me.

_"What the hell do I want from you? Fuck it all to hell Leah, I want you. Fuck I miss you so much that when you phased I was happy. Happy because I could have you in my life somehow even though it hurt you. I could take all the insults and memories because I dreamt about those very things at night while sleeping next to Emily. And now? Now, it's like losing you all over again. I can't hear your thoughts or..." He falls to his knees and I calmly walk over to him, wrapping my arms around him. _

I look at Bella as the memory fades and I'm back in the present day with her. "I found out that day, he still loves me."

Bella is just bewildered, "Holy shit."

I laugh sincerely, "Amen to that sister. Amen." We both giggle and I drive back onto the road when I have my wits about me. I figure why stop all this sharing stuff now. "By the way, I imprinted on Sam."

Bella's blown away. Imagine how I felt when it happened? "Is that even possible? I mean he's imprinted on Emily and that's just all types of..."

I help with, "Fucked up? Yeah, I know. That's why I was so angry back then. I mean, I loved him before the imprint. Then imprinting destroys us and then I get to imprint on him while he's playing house with my cunt of a cousin? Good god, can the spirits of our tribe hate me anymore than they do?"

Bella bites her lip before asking, "Then...I mean how...?"

I shrug, "How have I kept it to myself? By being what he needs at the time. When I first phased, he needed me to be part of the pack. I did that. I was so angry at the unfairness of it all. So everyone took my anger as being about Sam and Emily and I let them. Then he needed me to forgive him and I have because it's some mind-bending warped shit that came between us but I'm still pissed about. After the wedding he needed me..."

"To be his mistress?" Bella's outraged for me. I think I can actually like her.

I shake my head, "He needed me and yeah, it led to sex but that's not all we do when we get together. We talk about stuff like we used to. I can almost make believe he's mine again. But I am what he needs."

Bella's eyes are a bit glassy, "Like Nessie needs Jake to watch over her now like a guardian." Her voice is flat.

I purse my lips but figure why stop now. My Alpha might kill me but sometimes people need help, or a fucking shove, in the right direction. "If you're in love with him then you need to tell him. He's fucking miserable about it Bella."

Her voice is hopeful. Oh the bitch has it bad. "He is?"

I laugh incredulously at her, "Of course he is! I mean he's loved you for like forever. Has his heart broken more times that should be legal and to top it all off, imprints on your kid with that fucking leech like some sort of consolation prize? Like you aren't good enough for Bella but here take the kid instead. Thanks for playing."

Bella's tears are falling down her cheeks freely now, "I thought...I thought I would have to watch her grow up and him just..."

I curse. "Yeah because when she's like sixteen, she's going to want to bang some thirty-three year old dude who happened to make out with her mom like twice? Eww. Jake loves you Bella and him imprinting on Nessie has done nothing to lessen it. Besides he loves her like a father loves his daughter because that's what she needs."

Bella just nods while looking out the window, "Like Sam needs you to be his old Leah?" I nod so she presses on, "So where are we going?"

I mumble, "Planned Parenthood. I made an appointment yesterday." Sure enough not ten minutes later, I'm pulling into the parking lot. Our phones pick that opportune time to start ringing. I look at mine and see it's Jake. Bella mutters Edward and presses ignore. I hand her my phone. God, he's so loud.

_"Leah, where the..."_

Bella cuts him off, "Jake..."

_"Bells? Is that...Bells are you okay? I get here and Edward tells me Leah dragged you off with her."_ Edward's a douche. Like I could do that with him right there.

Bella's eyes narrow in irritation, "She did not drag me anywhere. She asked me to accompany her to Port Angeles. If you would so kindly tell my husband I'm free to go where I want. I'm not his pet." Wow, Bella done found her nut sac.

Even Jake sounds impressed. _"Damn girl, I get it. I'll pass that along."_ His voice lowers but I can still hear him. There's a husky timbre to it now. How could she even question his love for her? _"I miss you...I mean I get here and..."_

Bella's voice is damn near the temperature of her nonliving husband, "Nessie's at the main house."

His irritation comes through loud and clear and she can't deny it. _"I said YOU not Nessie. I miss you. If I come over here, it's not just because of her. It's because I want to see you. I...Bells, hopefully you'll get back before I have to go patrol."_

Her voice cracks when she answers him, "Uh, hopefully. I miss you too Jake." They say their goodbyes and she hands me the phone silently. We're at the door when she speaks again, "I'm so in love with him."

I swing open the door and look at her, "Duh." She offers me a weak smile. I head straight to the reception desk. No insurance. Will pay cash. Sure, I'll fill out that stack of papers that looks thicker than a Bible. I sit and begin filling it out. I pause not halfway down the first sheet and look at her. "Will you come in with me?"

She reaches for my free hand and squeezes it. "Sure, sure." Yeah, I might just like Bella-never-Cullen-to-me Swan. I finish and hand it back to the receptionist. A nurse comes out to get us a few minutes later. I get weighed, blood pressure checked and ushered into a small room. I put on the paper gown, dropping my jeans and knickers without thought as Bella squeals and covers her eyes.

Ten minutes later, a short older woman comes in. She introduces herself as Dr. Julia Jones. She goes over my medical history with me. Asks what brings me in today.

"Um, I think I might be pregnant. I...um, took one of those tests and it said I was. I just want..." I trail off. This is insane. I'm not pregnant. This is a waste of money I don't have.

She puts a hand on top of mine. "You want to make sure, right? Well that's good. Sometimes young girls don't even care or ignore the symptoms until it's too late for them to even consider other options and to take care of the baby. So I'll need for you to pee in this cup. Leave it in the bathroom on the small shelf. One of the nurses will do the test and we'll go from there, okay?"

I just nod and am grateful that the bathroom's attached. I do my business quickly. A nurse bustles in and collects the sample and bustles right back out. The doctor excuses herself to go check on the results. It feels like forever but it's only a few minutes when she walks back in with a bright smile on her face. "Congratulations Leah, you're most definitely pregnant."

I squeak out, "Holy shit." Bella's right beside me, stroking my head. I'm pregnant. The barren she-wolf of La Push is pregnant by the Alpha of the other pack. Oh, my head's spinning and I don't realize Dr. Jones is speaking to me until Bella nudges me. "Huh?"

Dr. Jones just laughs. "I asked if you would like to get a sonogram done today. Baby's first picture? See how far along you are and figure out the due date. Decide on which pre-natal vitamins you'll take. I'll answer any questions you might have."

I blurt out, "How much is that? I mean, I had enough for the appoi..."

Bella interrupts, "We will. I mean she'll have the sonogram. I'll take care of it." Dr. Jones nods and goes to set it up in another room. Hell no she's not paying for it with the bloodsucker's money or credit card.

Bella rolls her eyes at my murderous expression. "Relax Leah. I still have my old checking account from before I married Edward. There's a few hundred in there which should cover the ultrasound. So just relax. It's not a big deal."

I shake my head. Yes, it's a huge deal because fuck it to all hell, I think Bella just became my BFF. A nurse knocks on the door and tells us to follow her after giving me another paper gown to cover my ass. Dr. Jones tells me to lay back and seems a bit shocked at how hot I am. I quickly brush it off, saying I had a fever earlier. It's flimsy but she seems to buy it. She squirts some cool gel onto my lower belly. She takes this gadget and presses it against me and a sound fills the room. Bella takes my hand in hers.

She points to this kidney bean looking thing on the screen. Tells me that's my baby and it's about two months along. That sound? It's heartbeat. I feel tears well up in my eyes. I cry not just because I'm seeing my baby for the first time. I cry because the imprint is broken because I love this child and that kind of love is stronger than some destiny bullshit. I cry because even though it's broken, I'm still in love with Sam and it's real not some tribal voodoo. I cry because I have no idea what the fuck I'm going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back to her house is quiet. I turn to her, "I'm supposed to start college. I was...thinking, of maybe leaving the pack. That way Sam keeps his precious Emily and maybe I can start fresh. I need..." I lose my voice.

She sighs, "Leah, what you need and what you want are two different things. Believe me, I would know. Seems like I've done nothing but confuse the two." We drive on in silence until she speaks up again, "Besides, you're not a coward and you know running away isn't going to solve a damn thing."

I bristle at her words, hating that they're true. "Well, look who's talking Bella. You run away all the time. Hell, you ran away and married a leech to avoid admitting to yourself you love Jake."

She glares at me. I don't even need to look at her to know it. "I knew that before I married Edward. Hell, he knows it but..."

I cut her off, "But you didn't have the balls to do anything about it because you thought about how much you _needed_ your perfect, nonliving leech. I guess the joke's on you because it looks like you just might need Jake more."

Her voice is hoarse as she rolls down the windows. "Pull over...fuck, I'm going to..."

Shit, I don't need to be told twice. I pull over just in time for her to throw open the door and puke. Eww. I rummage around in the back seat to find a half full bottle of water. I hand it to her along with an old shirt. She wipes her mouth and rinses her mouth out a few times. I let her know I might have some gum or candy in the glove box. We strike gold because I actually do.

I look at her. She looks horrible. Pale. Sickly. But even more than that, I can see how she's hurting and it makes me feel sick. I swallow, trying to find the right words. "Bella?"

She looks at me and just shakes her head. "It's all right. Don't worry about it."

I could just do as she says and let it go but she's right because I'm not a coward. I never have been and I sure as hell am not starting now. "No. I need to apologize to you. That was fucking out of line for me to say. I just...your words hit me because they're true. And I know that running away isn't going to solve a fucking thing. But you're right, I'm not a pussy. Plus my family's in La Push and I won't deny them or my baby a chance to know one another. Or deny Sam."

Bella nods. "You're right too. Instead of figuring out what I was feeling, I married Edward with freaking blinders on. Sure he gave in and slept with me on our wedding night but that was such bullshit. It was quick, hurt like hell and so unmemorable. He left a bruise on me and hasn't touched me since. Thinks he was too rough but it was over before I could enjoy it. I mean only I would have sex with the only vampire whose sperm is still alive to impregnate me on the first try. It's an afterschool special gone bad."

I have to find out because it's killing me to know. "Do you love Nessie?"

Her head whips in my direction vampire quick and I'm surprised it hasn't snapped off. Then her eyes fill up once more. She says in a low voice, "I...I don't know. I mean I do love her or the idea of her but they, he, won't really let me near her. They make all the decisions. Every time I try to take care of her one of them is taking her out of my arms. I don't think she even knows who I am. The only time they don't hover as much is when Jake's there but then again that hurts too much so I try to make myself as scarce as possible." Tears are just sliding down her face, "Leah, what the hell am I going to do?"

I answer her candidly, "You're going to man up and find your balls. She's your goddamn kid not Alice's or Rosalie's. Yours. And you're going to have to stand up to your husband and let him know what's what." My voice softens, "And you're going to have to decide if being married is what you really want Bella. You're going to have to make a choice because you're braver than you give yourself credit for. You dated a vampire. You even went to Italy to stop himself from committing suicide by vamp and dealt with the Volturi. You have it in you but you have to decide if you're worth fighting for. If Nessie is."

She takes in a deep breath, "If Jake is." I just nod as I start to merge back onto the road. "He is. I am. She is. I don't want to be married at 19. I don't want my daughter drinking blood anymore. That's just gross."

I harrumph in total agreement with that last thing. It's gross beyond words. They even put the stuff in baby bottles for her. I think I puked in my mouth a bit the first and only time I saw Edward feed her. It's like that family is denying Nessie's human side which is totally disrespectful to Bella. We drive the rest of the way in silence. I can feel her tensing up when I turn onto the road that leads us back to them. I can hear her heart racing.

"Please stop at the cottage first. I want to get a bag ready for Nessie. If you wouldn't mind, could you please drop Ness and Jake at my dad's place?" Her words shock me stupid. "Leah?"

I find my voice, "Um, sure. Damn, I didn't think my talk was that inspirational dude." She laughs but it's weak. I stop at the cottage and don't smell her husband. She is rather relieved at this news. She runs inside and is back out in less than 10 minutes. She's frowning. I ask her what's wrong when she gets in the car.

"There's no baby formula in the house. I had a few bottles in the closet that my mom got me in case breastfeeding didn't work out but I guess Edward got rid of it." She just shakes it off. "It's okay. I'll get some when I head over to my dad's place later."

The drive to the main house is over before either one of us can blink. I ask her, not caring that everyone inside can probably hear me, "You ready? Do you need me to go in with you?"

**BPOV - - -**

Do I need her to go in with me? I think I need a shot of whiskey or something along those lines. I shake my head. I'm a big girl, hell I'm a woman, a mother and I need to stand up for myself and my daughter. It's just the whole thing seemed easier in my head but if I don't go in there now, I never will. I'll just fade into the background once more. I shake my head and get out. I walk inside towards the family room off the kitchen. It's where they have Nessie's playroom set up. It's not as...perfect as the rest of the home that looks like it's being photographed for _Architectural Digest _all the time without a thing out of place. They all know I'm here yet Jake's the only one who comes to meet me or to greet me.

"Bells." My heart loosens up in my chest a bit as I'm in his arms. He pulls back to stare at me. "Hey, are you okay?

Okay? Um, no because I'm about to do something that cannot be undone once I step into that family room. I'm going to tear apart my world and I don't know if it's jitters or anticipation that has my heart racing. I can't tell him that just yet so I just shake my head.

He doesn't buy it. He scrutinizes me and stares at my chest where my heart is racing. He wants to say something but doesn't. Instead he grabs my hand and pulls me further into the house. The vampires are quiet, tense as if they do know something's about to go down. I say a quick hello and make my way over to my child who's in the playpen. I pick her up and just breath in her scent. I can feel my stress slide away. Of course I love her. How could I even question it?

I hold her and make my way over to Jake. "Leah's outside waiting for you." The smile form his face falls and I curse myself. It sounds like I'm sending him away. I attempt a smile. "She's going to give you and Ness a ride over to Charlie's. There's a bag in the car. I'll be by later."

"The hell she is." Rose is fuming at me from her spot on the couch. Her head snaps towards Edward. "Do something. You cannot allow her to..."

I cut her off, fury lacing my every syllable. "He cannot allow me? Listen sweetheart, this is _my_ child and Jake is taking _my_ child to her grandfather's house." You can hear a pin drop. I can hear Nessie make those cute cooing sounds babies make. I hand her over to Jake who seems rooted to the spot. "Jake?"

He licks his lips and grabs one of my hands with his free one. She looks lost in his one arm but I smile knowing how safe she is. "Are you okay? Shouldn't you come with us?"

Edward finally breaks his silence, "I think Bella has some things she needs to say to us Jacob. Emmett? If you would please take the car seat out of Esme's car to put into Leah's. Thank you."

I follow Jake out and kiss my baby girl's forehead. Then I go with instinct and press a kiss to Jake's cheek. "Thank you."

Jake just seems confused but secures Ness in the car seat. I watch as they drive away. I turn to make my way back inside but the family has decided to join me and fill up the porch. It hits me then how much I'm not a part of them. They're sprawled, leaning, or whatever as I stand at the foot of the stairs.

Alice is fidgeting with her hands, glancing at Edward and back at me and then once more at him. I can't hear the car anymore. "Bella? Why has your future just disappeared along with Nessie's?"

I take a step at a time to stand before my husband. "I think we should head inside. There are things that need to be said and decided."

The family heads inside but Edward grabs my hand to hold us back. He takes me in his arms and whispers in my ear, "You've already decided haven't you love?"

I take a step back from him, nodding, "Yes. I have."

**LPOV - - -**

Jake's fidgeting in the seat beside me. Nessie conks out in less than five minutes after leaving the vamps' place. I have to remember that little tidbit for later on. The drive to Charlie's is relatively short. I pull in behind his cruiser and cut the engine.

Jake just stares out the window. I call his name softly making him look at me. "You need to get out and get Nessie." It's such a stupid name.

Jake nods. He opens the door but doesn't get out. He turns back to me, his eyes full of questions, "Is it wrong that I still have hope?"

Such a serious questions said with such a serious heart. I shock the crap out of the both us when I stretch across the car to gently stroke his cheek. I speak softly with the hint of a smile, "Not at all."

The smile that breaks out across his face warms me down to my toes. He'll have his happy ending. Sure it's going to be a hell of a mess but he'll have it with the woman he loves. Not with the child he imprinted on. He gets out closing the door. He opens the back door to get Nessie out as Charlie steps onto the front porch. I get out and offer Charlie a quick wave from my side of the car. I call out, "Bella's going to be passing by a little later but she wanted Jake to bring Nessie by."

Relief floods his face and he releases the breath he had been holding in. "Okay then. Thanks Leah." Jake makes his way up the steps handing Charlie his still slumbering granddaughter. "Jake, son, good to see you." I watch as they head inside.

I get back in my car heading towards La Push. I smile when the nature of La Push greets me. The small houses that lead to our own little main street with shops and the like. I stop at an intersection and bite my lip. If I go left, I'll head home. If I turn right then it would lead me to Sam's house. I decide what the hell. If Bella can stand up to her vampire in-laws and celibate hubby, then I can tell Sam he knocked me up. Good times to be had by all.

My nerves start to wreak havoc on me the closer I get. I finally make the turn onto his street and see his truck's not in the driveway. I pull in and sit idly. I lower my windows before turning the car off. He's not home but fuck me to heaven, she is. Probably being the perfect little imprint in a frilly white apron. Muffins baking in the oven. What the hell is it with her and the muffins? Fresh flowers spread out around the house. I drum my fingers on the steering wheel. Damn, I don't know when he'll be home but I can wait for a bit. See, waiting's not one of my strong suits. And as I wait for Sam to get home thoughts of their upcoming wedding, voicemails and messages on the answering machine keep playing over and over in my head.

_"Leah, I'm sure you've heard by now...well Sam and I are engaged and I'm so happy. I would love it if you could be in my wedding party."_

_"Leah, please return my calls. I know this is hard but we're family. We can get through this and I need you here for me."_

_"Leah, I need you standing by my side as I take him as my husband. I think it's high time you got over the whole thing. Imprinting's forever." _

That last message caused me to yank the phone's base right off the wall and slam the answering machine to pieces. My mom was furious at the senseless destruction. She's been on her side since finding out about the wedding. Wants to know why can't I just let go and be happy. Why can't I try to find some middle ground with Emily who used to be a sister to me. Um, hello? You're answering your own questions Ma. Fuck this shit. I get out of the car and slam my door shut. I march to their, his, front door and knock briskly knowing damn well the door's open for stray wolves.

I hear her calling out that she'll just be a minute and sure enough I smell fucking muffins. I hate muffins. She opens the door words drying on her lips. She just gapes at me but then a smile blossoms on her face. She moves to step towards me but I hold a hand up. Confusion replaces the happy. "Leah?"

I shake my head. "No. You don't speak. You listen just like I've had to listen to your messages and voicemails. Listen."

She sighs before nodding. She motions towards the living room. What should have been my living room. "Do you want to come inside?" I look past her and see small vases with some wildflowers in them. I shake my head.

"No." I close my eyes trying to gather my thoughts, "No. I don't want to come inside. I never want or wanted to come inside but I had no choice. I'm a wolf and had to come here. I had to bear witness to you and Sam each and every time. God, what a fucking relief it was for me when the pack broke into two. I could breathe a little easier."

She opens her mouth and promptly shuts it. I guess the look on my face lets her know I'm not done.

"I came here to speak to Sam about something but figure why not kill two birds with one stone. I will not be in your wedding party. I will not stand beside you while you marry the man I love. I won't even attend. You have some nerve even asking. Yeah, I'm still pissed at Sam but he has imprinting to blame. What about you? You're my family. You were like my sister and you just shacked up with him like it was no big deal. Expected me to just roll with it. You broke girl code. You saw how destroyed I was but I guess that didn't really matter. My pain? My hurt?"

Her eyes fill with tears while mine stay refreshing clear. Her voice quavers, "I...I'm sorry but the pull of the imprint...I mean, it's meant to be. I'm meant to be here, not you. You have to..."

I hold up a finger and try to keep my temper at bay. "Imprinting's Sam's excuse. Not yours because you're not one of us and you fucking know it. So please, I'm asking nicely, and we both know I won't again, please don't ask again."

I turn around, feeling a little more at piece, when she grabs my arm. I take in a deep breath before whirling around. Her face is fierce. "You're so selfish Leah. He's not yours. He's mine."

I shake my head because she's so utterly clueless. Selfish? Yeah, I think I'm kind of selfless. I've done everything my imprint has needed. I even broke away from his pack to give him and his precious imprint some peace. It's not my fault that choice wound up leading me here. And he's as much mine as he is hers, even more so but I say nothing of the sort. "I'll just wait in my car." I grab her hand off my skin and she drops it by her side. I grab the front door and shut in her face before heading back to my car.

I open the door and sit, quite pleased that I haven't broken down or bitch slapped Em the way I wanted to. I really don't know how much time has passed but I can see the sun starting to set in my rearview mirror. I sigh and turn my car on. I'm about to back up when he breaks out of the trees. He marches straight to my car and yanks open my door. I say nothing. He pulls/yanks me out holding onto me until I'm steady on my feet. "What's wrong?"

There's a terror in his eyes. They travel all over me looking to see if something is wrong. I shake my head, stuttering, "I'm fine...okay even. I just needed to talk to you."

His body relaxes a bit but is still tense. His hands don't loosen on my arms as he stares at me. "Did...did everything go all right at the college?" I had texted him that I had to go back to Port Angeles to meet with some financial aid people.

It dawns on me then. He thinks I've come to tell him I've imprinted. That I've come to break things off with him because I found my Emily. I put my hands on his chest to give a firm push back. He doesn't relinquish his hold on me. "Sam, you've got to chill. Emily's probably watching. And um, yeah, she might be pissy with me."

His eyes widen, "Why Leah?"

Oh we're back to that now? No more Lee-lee because I've upset his precious imprint. I grab his hands and take them off me. "Because I told her that I won't be a part of your wedding. I told her that imprinting might be your lame ass excuse but what's hers? So she called me selfish and I came out here to wait for you."

He lowers his head to the ground, mumbling, "I'm the selfish one."

I lean against my car, "Not going to argue with you on that."

My remark makes his head pick up with the corners of his mouth twitching, "I'm sure you won't." Then his eyes lose their warmth. "What's up Leah? Why are you here?"

I motion towards the trees, "Let's walk."

He just nods. We walk into the woods, his house with her disappearing from my field of vision. I stop and turn to him. I can't even open my mouth because he has me in his arms and I can feel his tears wetting my shirt. He looks at me, "I... Fuck, I thought you were here to tell you imprinted or that you didn't want to do this anymore. And goddamn it I would deserve both but I can't let you go Lee-lee. I need you."

I pull away from him. He takes a step closer but I shake my head. "Stop, just stop. I need to catch my breath. I need...a minute." I bend over and brace my hands on my knees as I try to focus again. I straighten up and he's looking at me oddly. "Sam?"

He sniffs the air, "What's that smell? And that noise? What's different about you Leah?"

I freeze. The thought of my smell changing never occurred to me. Oh well, no time like the present time, "I imprinted on you." His face freezes. It's quite comical given the circumstances. "I imprinted the first time I laid eyes on you after phasing."

He's bewildered, running his hands through his hair, "But how? I mean how could I..."

I cut him off, "Because I kept it hidden from everyone. At that point all you needed from me was to be a part of the pack. Then you needed me to forgive you for something you couldn't control. I get that. Yeah, I was still, still am, a bitch but I was so mad. How could I imprint on you? You who left me for my cousin. It wasn't fair at all. So I let myself get lost in all that anger. Everyone thought it was because of you anyway so it was easy."

He's so caught off guard with this, "But then..."

I continue, "Then you needed me. Just me and underneath it all, I still love you regardless of the imprint so I lay with you. I be who you need me to be. But..."

"But what? How could you not tell me? But if you told me what would have happened?" His eyes are wild, "Holy fuck, this is crazy."

I laugh softly, "It's about to get a whole lot crazier." I walk to him now and take his hands in mine. He looks at our intertwined fingers and then at my face. "I was so mad at the spirits for making me a wolf. Plus throwing imprinting and being barren on top of it...well, I was beyond pissed. But I still got to have a small piece of you because underneath it all, you still love me even though you can't be with me. I found solace in that. A little happiness."

His eyes water again, "I want you to be...that smell...sorry, I want you to be happy Lee-lee. Tell me how."

I lick my lips and brings our mouths together never letting go of his hands. The kiss is sweet but desperate. I pull away and force myself to go on before I lose my nerve, "The imprint broke."

He drops my hands, "What? That's not even possible."

I shake my head, "Yeah, I think it is. I'm not barren Sam. Actually I'm pregnant and that's what broke the imprint because I love that baby, our baby, more than any ancient Quileute voodoo, hocus pocus. And fuck it all to hell, I still love you which is strangely relieving."

His mouth is open. He shuts it and opens it once more, "What? I mean, how? And..." He just shuts up and plops onto the ground on his ass. He drops his head into his hands. I kneel next to him. He finally looks at me, "What now? I'm sorry I can't seem to find the words."

I place a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. You should have seen me the past couple of days. Look, I'm telling you because you're the father and you have a right to know. You have the right to get to know your child. I was all ready to just move to Port Angeles and start school and then maybe transfer farther away to make it easier on everyone."

He explodes, "Make it easier for who? You would really deny me my child Leah?"

I glare at him, "I said I was ready to, not that I am going to which is why we're here sitting on the ground. I won't cut you out of the baby's life and I'm not leaving La Push. This is my home and this is where my family is. I'm not giving that up. I've lost too much already. I'm sorry...maybe I can lie and tell everyone that it was a one night stand and I don't know how to reach the father. We could work out a way for you to spend time with the baby without Emily knowing. I mean we'll find a way."

His hand cups my cheek forcing me to look at him. My heart's racing. His voice is so low, "This is my baby. We're not hiding that from anyone." He gently lowers me to the ground to place his head by my belly. His hand cups the barely there bump, "You smell different...Leah?"

I play with his hair, "Hmm?"

"What did it feel like when the imprint broke?" His ear's pressed against my belly. "I can hear the heartbeat. Holy shit, it's amazing."

I answer honestly, "Like something inside of me snapped. I felt it flow through me and then out of me."

"Why did you feel relieved?"

I sigh, "Because it meant the love I have for you is real and not some weird witchcraft."

He sits up and I stare at him, "I didn't propose to Em. She told me she wanted to get married and I agreed because that's what she wants." I shrug. "I...Lee-lee, I just feel free."

I raise myself up onto my elbows, "Huh?"

He bites his lip, "What you said before. It snaps and flows out of you and I feel so fucking free right now. No more weight pressing down on my chest."

I gape at him, "Sam what are you saying?"

He presses his lips to mine, speaking against my mouth. "The imprint is broken."

Oh, these are the words I've been praying for. Dying for. What do I do now? I black out.

_**I was afraid the end was too soap opera-like or too short but my lovely beta, Miss Shelby Sue, assured me it was perfect as is. They aren't the type of too many words which is true. Thanks. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Leah..."_

_"Leah, goddamn it, open your eyes. You're freaking me out!"_

I slowly come back to the word. I keep my eyes closed. Maybe it's all been a dream. I'm still just Leah. I'm still with Sam. My dad's alive and Emily never stabbed me in the back and then took the knife out to twist it in my heart for good measure. And maybe, just maybe, I'm not a bigger and meaner version of Toto.

I hear him sigh in relief. "Goddamn it Lee-lee, open those eyes already. I know you're awake. You're freaking smirking at me now."

I can feel the corners of my mouth twitch. Then I feel the grass underneath me. Followed by way too loud sounds of nature and something softer. Something that makes my heart clench and grow in ways I never thought possible. _Our baby._

I open my eyes to see him staring down at me. Worry etches his gorgeous face. I smile warmly, "I thought it might have all been a dream. I hoped Dad was still here. I wished that you were still mine."

His eyes sadden for a moment before he lowers his mouth to mine. His kiss is sweet and full of promises I know he means to keep this time around. He pulls away, brushing hair away from my face. "I am yours. Lee-lee, I can be no other's but yours." His hand finds my stomach. "And this baby's. You both own me."

His words make my heart sing and my conscience twist in guilt. He's still technically Emily's. She has the ring adorning the left hand. He sees all of this on my face. He helps me sit up before speaking, "I'm going to go back to the house to tell her. All of it, including the baby. We won't hide this. I only hope...I only hope she can forgive me for being weak."

I look away, not liking his wording at all. His hand finds my chin, forcing me to look back at him.

He smiles my smile and I feel some of the resentment slide away. "I was weak Lee-lee. Too weak to fight the damn imprint from the beginning. Too weak to question the Council and the legends. I just went along with it. In turn, I broke your heart, my heart and cheated on my imprint with the one woman who I couldn't stop loving. Yes, Lee-lee, I was weak."

I open my mouth to refute but have no words. _What can I say when I agree with everything that just passed his lips? Yet, I know how strong the pull of the imprint is. It made me his whore. No matter that he was mine first._ I just sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. I have no idea how long we sit there, fingers linked and just breathing in one another. Emily's voice cuts through the still night.

I rise as does he. Even with her calling his name, he pulls me to him. His lips find mine. This kiss isn't soft. This kiss isn't full of sweet promises. This kiss is him claiming me and me doing the same. Even as the voice of his fiancé rings in our ears. We break apart, breathing heavily, smiles on both our faces.

He strokes my cheek with one hand while the other rests on my stomach. I don't know if I'll ever tire of the joy I feel at the simple gesture. I turn my face to lightly press my lips to his open palm. I take a step back. "Go. I'll hang back for a few to give you some time to get her inside."

He nods before turning to head back to his house. He stops and looks back at me, "Will you go home?" I nod. He smiles. "I'll call you later. Or maybe I should talk to you tomorrow? I mean, you should rest. It's good for the baby, right?"

I just smile. "Call me or text me. I won't be able to sleep until I hear how it went. I guess I should go to the doctor but..."

His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "But what Lee-lee?"

I lick my lips. "Well, I know I'm going to wind up needing blood work and with our hairy little secret that's going to be an issue."

He sighs, knowing I'm right. His face is grimly set before he speaks. "So we'll ask Dr. Cullen if he'll be willing to tend to you."

My jaw falls open. I'm not kidding. It might actually be on the floor. If I had any doubt of his dedication, that simple declarative sentence just erased it. "You'll be willing to do that?"

He nods. "For our baby? Hell yes. Nothing's more important than the two of you."

I can't help it. My feet are flying across the small space between us. My legs wrap around his waist as I rape his mouth. My hands are in his hair. His hands are on my ass. I want more but force myself to calm down. I pull away, pleased to see his eyes dark with desire. I get down and slowly back away. "Go. Now."

He takes off and I catch my breath.

**Clearwater Home - - -**

Okay, so I didn't head straight home after leaving Sam's. I had a hankering for a banana Slurpee that could not be ignored. While at 7-11, the nachos with their fake meat and cheese sauce beckoned me and I was too weak to ignore them. And to eat such a fine culinary experience in the parking lot of a gas station? Ludicrous. I drove to Second Beach and had myself a mini picnic. So almost 2 hours later, I finally cross the threshold of my house. I open the door, belly pleasantly full.

"Where have you been?"

My mother is standing in the dining room, hands on hips. She's looks livid. Crap, did I forget to get something at the grocery store? Clean my room? Laundry? I try to figure out what it could possibly be when she blows me away.

"What were you doing with Sam in the woods?"

I oh so eloquently reply with, "Huh?"

She glares at me, "Don't you 'huh' me Leah. Emily calls me, in tears mind you, a little over 3 hours ago. Going on and on about how cruel you were to her about the wedding. Then to make matters even worse, I find out my daughter took off with her cousin's fiancé into the woods for close to an hour while Emily fretted."

I slam my bag down onto the floor. I slam the door closed behind me. My mother's eyes widen for a bit before she returns to that damning look of hers. I don't care anymore. I will not be made to feel like I'm the one who's wrong. "I went to speak to Sam but he wasn't home. So I decided to let Emily know that I will have no part of her wedding and that she's got some nerve even asking. Why would I? Because she's family? She's no kin of mine. She killed that when she went off to have happily ever after with my boyfriend. The guy I was supposed to marry."

She tries to cut me off, patience and pity dripping from her mouth. "Leah..."

I shake my head, surprised that I haven't phased into a fluff ball right in our living room. "No. You will hear me out just like she did tonight. She broke girl code. Sure Sam imprinted but that's his excuse and his excuse alone. She knew, knows, how much I love him yet that didn't stop her. That didn't make her keep her legs closed before he even dumped me. So don't you stand there trying to preach to the choir when this bitch right here doesn't give a damn that I hurt poor Emily's feelings."

I grab my bag off the floor, ready to leave when I stop. I have to ask. I have to know because this too is a part of my heartbreak. I turn back to face my mother. A woman who feels more like a stranger nowadays. "Why? Why her Mom and not me?"

She looks confused. She's shaking her trying to make sense of my question. "Why her what Leah?"

I press on before I lose my nerve. Tonight's a night of bravery and making my true hurt known. "Why does she get you fighting in her corner? Where was all this righteous indignation when my heart was broken by her? Where was you defending me? Since Sam broke my heart and she helped, you've been pushing me to reconcile with her instead of siding with me. When they announced their engagement, you embraced her like the daughter you wanted instead of consoling me. So I have to know if Daddy imprinted on Aunt Jill, and her creepy lazy eye, would you have been okay? How about if it had happened after I was born? Would you have forgiven him? Her? Would you have been able to deal with him telling you it's destiny and that you basically can kiss all their asses? Would you have forgiven Aunt Jill? Would you have stood by her side when she married him?"

Her eyes are filled with tears. She tries to speak but no words come out. We just stand there staring at one another as the dam finally breaks free. Tears are streaming down her face and icky stuff blubbering out of her nose. I can't drum up the slightest bit of guilt for upsetting her. The house phone ringing breaks us both out of our trances. I feel my phone vibrating in my bag. I look in the direction of the kitchen. I speak softly, "That's your precious Emily. Be the strength she needs. Be her shoulder to cry on like you never were for me. I'm leaving." I move to open the door but pause. "Mom?"

Her voice is hoarse when she answers, "Yes?"

I am not smug when I speak. I am not taking pleasure in the pain this is causing because I know how much it hurts. I just want to give her head's up. "Sam's not marrying her. He broke up with her tonight."

The phone keeps ringing. She asks, "Why? How do you know?"

"Because I'm having his baby."

With that I shut the door behind me and head to my car. I get inside and take out my cell. He's damn near frantic, _"Hey, are you okay? Why did you take so long to answer? Leah?"_

I shove the key in the ignition. "I...I need you."

His voice is the calm in this fucked up storm. _"I'll meet you on the cliffs."_ We hang up. I drive to him, wondering how the aftermath will affect us all.


	5. Chapter 5

He's already here. Waiting for me. Even though the instinct to run into his waiting arms is fierce, I hold myself back. His smile falters. "Leah?"

The pain is too raw. All of it. The words said to my mother. Him breaking up with Emily. Him being with her in the first place. It's all weighing down on me. Suffocating me. He takes a step towards me making me flinch as if struck. I hug myself even tighter. My voice is so frail sounding, it sickens me. "Don't. Just stay there."

Sam sighs, looking towards the Pacific. He doesn't look at me when he asks, "What happened Leah?" He's not using my nickname which means he knows how rattled I am.

"I went and had a Slurpee. Banana." Like that even matters.

He nods, still facing the dark, turbulent waters below. "Nachos?"

God, how it hurts he still knows me so well. It just adds another layer to my pain. "Yeah. Got home and Mom reams me out for upsetting Emily. For not being a team player and how dare I go off trollopping into the woods with another woman's fiancé?"

He finally looks at me. Eyes flat. "Sue said 'trollopping'?"

I shake my head, "No but I know she was thinking it. So I finally asked."

His shoulders tense, "Asked her what?"

I am now looking towards the water. "Asked her why she has never been in my corner? Since day one when you broke my heart, she has been behind you and Emily and I'm her fucking daughter. Her flesh and blood."

His voice is small, "Le-"

I cut him off, anger spurning me on. "No. You don't get to speak or try to make me see reason about this. This shit is your fault Samuel Utley. You imprinted on my cousin. My best friend. More of a sibling than Seth at the time. Then you made a home with her to rub it in my face. The home we were supposed to share. So yeah, I asked my mom why? Why did Emily get her and not me? Fuck, she already had you. I couldn't even keep my mom after losing both you and my dad."

Sam's eyes fill. "I'm..."

I scream at him, "I don't want your apologies asshole! Because as mad as I am at you, I understand. I hate that I understand. Imprinting made me your whore."

He's in front of me, grasping my arms tightly, "Don't say that. You're no one's whore!"

I shove him off of me. I slam my hands on his chest. "You're wrong Sam. I'm yours. Or I was. I have no idea where we're at now but it doesn't change that I slept with you when you belonged to another. It doesn't change that I got some sick, twisted pleasure in having you while poor Emily was oblivious. That I enjoyed that, regardless of the imprint, you still wanted me. Loved me. It doesn't change any of it!"

We're both gasping, staring at one another. He takes in a deep breath before asking, "So now what? Did all the words we said to one another mean nothing? Was that just the imprint talking and you trying to make me happy?" His voice drops even lower that I struggle to hear him. "Does that mean you don't want, love, me anymore?"

I blink away the tears. What the hell am I doing? The imprint's broken on both our sides. He loves me as I do him yet I want to find a way to push him away? Am I truly that sadistic? That depraved? I look at the ground, "I...I couldn't...I can't..."

I'm crying and incapable of forming a complete sentence or fragment of one. Next thing I know, I'm in his arms. I'm home and it's the only place I've ever wanted to be. All this hurt, anger and resentment can't be good for me or the baby. I have to let it all go. Can I? They've become my crutch. I don't even know who I am anymore without them. Hope? A bullshit, idealistic concept that feels way too foreign to be comfortable.

His hand forces my head up. His eyes burn into mine. "You have to let go Lee-lee. We won't make it if you don't." His hand falls to my barely there bump.

He's right. It's not just about me. Or him. It's about the three of us now. I nod and blow out steady, deep breaths as if releasing all that garbage into the air. He breathes with me as I let go. Sure some of the hurt will always remain with me but I won't let it define me anymore. I swear I see little woodling fairies in loincloths floating about doing the cabbage patch as we stand there on our cliffs embracing one another. I can finally breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey there. I wanted to update before the Holidays and thanks to my lovely beta, Shelby Sue, I was able to. So it's not rainbows and unicorns but if you like seeing Emily put in her place, then hey...Also check out Shelby Sue's Bella/Sam one-shot, **_In The Room_**. It's all types of sexy and yeah, it's a big **_FUCK YOU_** to those who deserve it. ;) She rocks my world in only ways she can. **_

I don't know how long we stand there, hugging on those cliffs but time doesn't matter when I have her in my arms. Finally, she lifts her head up to look at me with those eyes of hers. She kisses my lips softly and asks, "What happened with Emily, Sam?"

I grab her hand so we can sit on some rocks. She lays her head on my shoulder as I begin to talk. "I jogged back to the house..."

_**Earlier - - -**_

It hurt to leave Leah back there in the woods but I couldn't put this off. I had to do the right thing for all of us. How am I going to break this to Emily? Not only am I breaking off our engagement but I got Leah pregnant while cheating on her; my imprint. I take in a deep breath before opening the door to my house.

"Oh god, Sam!" She's throwing herself into my arms. Tears are streaming down her face. The very face, even with the imprint broken, I still find beautiful with the ragged scars I caused ruining it. "I was...goddamn it, I was so worried. Where the hell were you? What did Leah want? Why did the two of you go off into the woods? And for so long? It's not proper."

She's throwing question after question at me. I rub my face waiting for her to calm down a bit. She seems to notice my lack of answers and promptly shuts up. I go and sit in the armchair, leaving her to sit on the couch alone. The gesture is not lost on her. She edges to the corner closest to me. She leans forward to place a hand on my thigh. How a few scant hours ago, the touch would soothe me. Now it only incenses me. Repulses me because it's not my Leah touching me. I shake my head sadly, knowing thoughts such as these are not fair to Emily. I'm the one who fucked up. Not her. Well, not in this.

Her voice is timid, "Sam? What's going on?"

I lean back, trying to put more distance between us. She just stares at me, the scent of apple muffins permeating the air. I fucking hate muffins. She makes so many muffins and I have eaten them because she made them. I like donuts more. How many other things have I accustomed myself to? How many other things have I suddenly liked or enjoyed because of imprinting? Fuck, is Leah right? Did I make her into my whore? I shake my head vehemently. Hell no, I love Leah. Love made me selfish, weak and unable to decide but never once did I think any less of her. Never did I love her any less, even when I tried convincing myself what I felt was residual. Leftovers. How I would run myself ragged trying to erase what I felt for her. Then she phased and I had her back. She was so mad. Rightfully so. She lost me, her dad, Emily and the possibility of children one after the other.

I finally stop dialoguing internally with myself to face Emily who is watching me. "I have to tell you something."

A small tentative smile blooms on her face. "Oh sweetie, you can tell me anything." She pauses before adding, "After all I'm your imprint."

The word sounds like a curse. It's not the first time she's used that phrase. _After all, I'm your imprint._ It sounds like a leash she uses to make me heel. Whenever I would disagree or want to do something other than what she wanted, that would be the sentence she would utter and I would do as she asked. She would just yank on that leash until I caved. I'll give credit to Leah for that astute observation; imprinting cut off my balls.

It's incredible how I just realize that. Or am I trying to justify the world of hurt I am about to cause her? I force myself to keep my head about me. I rub my face, feeling so fucking tired all of a sudden. "Em...Emily, this is serious. It's about Leah."

Her smile turns into a sneer as it usually does whenever Leah's name comes up. She waves her hand as if dismissing her. "Please. She said her piece. I don't want to spend my night talking about what a selfish hag she is. Can you believe, Sammy, that she came over to tell me, in such a nasty way too, that she won't be in the wedding? And she practically threatened me at the end. Telling me she'll only ask nicely once. Who the hell does she think she is? I'm your mate and you're the Alpha. She should respect me on that principle alone. God, I don't..."

I am barely keeping my hands relaxed. I speak quietly, "Emily..."

But she keeps on talking, "...know how Aunt Sue deals with that kind of attitude all the time. Poor..."

Now I'm done and am on my feet almost shouting so she can hear me. Just finally _hear me_, "Emily!"

She raises a brow at me, confused as to why I'm standing over her, "Hmm?"

I speak quietly, but she knows and hears the steel in my voice, "Shut up. Shut up about Leah. You don't have the right to bad talk her." Her mouth falls open. "I told you from the beginning, she would never agree to be in your wedding party. I told you that she had all the right in the world to be pissed and cold to us. I broke her heart. Same as you."

I don't know if she's more shocked that I'm not nodding my head like some bobble-head doll like usual or that I'm defending Leah, which has been happening more and more since we rekindled our relationship. She opens her mouth but I cut her off once more, "You need to listen and truly hear me, she will never forget the pain we have caused her. She will never be okay with what happened and I don't blame her. Fuck, Em, we broke her."

Emily huffs out, "No swearing in my house."

I glare at her, "My house. My house Emily. Remember that. I let you move in here but it's my house."

She stands, sputtering at me, "Well I made it into a home. What was it before I fixed it up? A bachelor pad. Barebones and empty. Lacking feeling and warmth. It needed a woman's touch almost as much as you."

Her smug face is what does it. I am furious but not to the point of phasing. I focus on Leah and the baby and it calms me. Centers me. More than my imprint ever did. How many times has Emily said these very words? How many times has she belittled my home and Leah? I have had enough. "Emily, I suggest you sit the fuck down and check yourself. Yeah, the house was pretty bare when you moved in but I just got it. It had what I, what Leah and I, needed. Four walls, a couch and a bed. But never, never, did it lack warmth. Never did it not feel like home. Leah and I did what we could and it was enough. It's always been enough but I was too blinded by imprinting and responsibility to see that. And I didn't need a woman's touch when I had hers."

Emily's eyes are leaking. She's rubbing her arms trying to calm herself. "Why are you being so mean? Why are you being so cruel?" She jumps up, spittle flying, "What the hell did she say to you? Why are you defending her and your past relationship with her? Do you think I want to hear that? That I deserve that thrown in my face?"

I nod enthusiastically, "Um, yeah when all you do is shit on Leah and my relationship with her. You have always tried to make it less than what it was and I let you so that's on me but no more. I loved her with all I had and the only reason you and I even got together in the first place was because of imprinting. If I never phased, it would be Leah here and you'd just be her cousin who visits. Look, I don't want to argue..."

She nods, wiping her eyes. She starts to head to the kitchen but I grab her arm. She turns to look at me. "What now? I thought..."

I shake my head and motion towards the couch. "Sit down Emily. I still haven't told you what I need to...look, just sit please." She does and I return to my previous position in the armchair. Enough. I look her straight in the eye, "I have been seeing Leah behind you back since Bella's wedding."

Her mouth drops open. She starts to clutch her chest while repeating no over and over. "It...you...you wouldn't dare. Imprinting..."

I wish I could make this better. I wish I had the words or the power not to hurt her. "I'm sor..."

She holds up a finger to silence me. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. I can't believe that you would do that to me. I'm your imprint Samuel. Your soul mate."

I sadly inform her that is not the case. "That's Leah. It's always been Leah which is why I think I was able to cheat on my imprint. Because the love I have for her is stronger than the imprint. I'm not trying to say what happened is okay. It's all k..."

She sneers at me, "Oh please. Don't try to justify your whoring ways with that crap. You are unbelievable. I can't believe you would do this! To me! To us!" Her sneer turns even more grotesque. "And with her of all people!"

I can't hold back my temper anymore. "What the hell does that mean? With her? She's your cousin for fuck's sake. She used to be your best friend. Or do you not remember any of that? You don't remember turning me away at first because of how much you loved your cousin? Of how you couldn't do that to your best friend? To your sister? Or was that all bullshit Emily?"

She screams at me, "Of course it was!" Her hand flies to her mouth as her eyes widen to the size of saucers. I am stunned. Well, maybe not as much as Emily herself for letting that slip. She quickly tries backtracking, "What I meant, mean, is she was, is, all that that. I never wanted to hurt her but the pull of the imprint is too strong to deny. I just had to be with you."

I shake my head as long forgotten thoughts swirl in the dark abyss of my pre-wolf mind. Remembering talking to Emily on the phone a couple of times because I still hadn't gotten to chance to meet her. Her standoffishness at first but how she quickly turned flirty and how uncomfortable I had been. Meeting her the first time, and only time, before phasing. A quick three minute _Hey, how ya doing_ type of thing and how her eyes lingered. I just brushed it off. Telling myself that she's Leah's cousin and is just inspecting me to make sure I'm good enough for Lee-lee.

I ask quietly, "You were glad for the imprint weren't you?" She nods with relief in her eyes. I go on, "But not for all the romantic reasons? Not for all the soul mate, my other half reasons? You wanted me from the get go, didn't you? Wanted to have what Leah had."

Her whole demeanor changes. The Betty Crocker mask she always wears slides from her face. She yells at me, "Of course I did. When Leah first told me she got herself a boyfriend, I was like whatever. Probably res trash. Then it lasted longer than a month. Then you guys are on two months and she's talking about kissing you and the touching and I can't even date or get a guy to notice me. Especially whenever I'm with her. I'm such a plain Jane next to exotic, stunning, striking Leah. Like it's not good enough she has Auntie Sue and Uncle Harry who fucking dote on her when I can't get my mom to pay me an ounce of attention; when the only ounces she can't seem to ignore are the ones that come in a Johnny Walker bottle. Then we talked on the phone a couple of times and I fell for your voice. So manly. So grown up. Not at all what I was expecting from a teenage guy. So I tried flirting and was so happy when you flirted back."

I interject, "I did not fucking flirt back. Laughing uncomfortably does not count as flirting back Emily. I couldn't get off the phone fast enough..."

Emily cuts me off, "Then when mom and I dropped Leah off that one time, you were waiting in front of the house. Your t-shirt hugged your torso and you weren't even a wolf back then Sammy. Just a guy who worked out and it showed. I wanted to bash Leah's head in when I saw you kiss her. God, it was disgusting. You two were practically humping each other in front of us. Mom thought it was cute. It wasn't fair. But I made sure I was going to find someone to fuck as soon as we got back home. I didn't think it would be so hard. I mean the guys were scrawny and not as hot as you. So I decided I needed an older guy and took up with this married guy who worked over at the lumber yard. He taught me everything I know and you have sure enjoyed the benefits Sammy." Benefits? She lies there as still as a dead fish with the occasional moan to let me know she's alive. Holy fuck, imprinting is a load of horse manure. She keeps going on, "I'll get over this just like I got over married guy not really getting that divorce he promised. We'll just wipe the slate clean and move on. Do you want a muffin?"

I just gape at her, "Who the hell are you? I tell you that I have been seeing Leah behind your back and you just go on and spill how you've always wanted me and this sweet persona you show to everyone seems to be nothing more than a front and you wanna get me a flipping muffin?" She just stares at me patiently before nodding. "No, Emily, I do not want a freaking muffin. For the record, I hate them. I want a lot of things, like to know how the fuck I imprinted on someone who has done nothing but deceive me but what I really want is for you to sit your ass back down because I still have a couple of other things to tell you. Sit. Down. Now."

The lethalness comes into my voice unexpectedly. The wolf inside me is pissed that he passed on his true mate to have settled with this slightly off kilter stand-in. God, life is such a mess right now. I sit gathering my thoughts. I look at her and decide to just lay it all on the table so to speak. "Leah imprinted on me."

Emily screeches and it pierces my eardrums. "WHAT?"

I snap at her, "Shut up and let me finish. She imprinted and told no one. She kept it to herself. We all thought she was angry about losing me and then having to be a part of the pack and hearing my thoughts so she let us. She was just pissed that out of all the guys to imprint it had to be the one guy who was imprinted on another. The one guy that broke her heart. So when the chance to join Jake's pack came, she jumped at the chance. I was so pissed Emily. I mean, yeah she was unbearable at times but having her in the pack meant I had her back."

Emily closes her eyes and asks through tightly clenched teeth, "You mean you actually missed her?"

I respond softly, "Yeah, I did. I tried to convince myself that they were leftover feelings but I knew that wasn't the case. I missed her in my life and was glad to have her back in it in any way I could. So when she told me she was going to join Jake's pack, I lost my head and kissed her. I kissed her and she looked broken all over again. She asked me what the hell I wanted from her and I fell to my knees because all I did want was her. She just hugged me and well, um, yeah, things progressed from there. You have to know at this point I still didn't know she imprinted on me. Hell, I didn't find that out until I spoke to her a little while ago."

Emily's eyes are still closed as if she's trying to block this all out, "So why did she tell you now?"

I take in a deep breath, "I...every time Leah leaves La Push, I fear she's going to find him. Her imprint. Instead of being glad that she can have her own happiness and that it will leave me free to concentrate on you, I feel like I'm dying. Battered like I did after the newborn battle. I get choked up with fear and fight my every instinct to beg her not to go. To stay on the res but I always find the strength not to. She's been making plans to go back to school and well, long story short, she did find something...someone..."

Emily's eyes open with a sick desperation in them, "Another guy? But how is that possible when she imprinted on you? Why doesn't she leave with him and get out of my life already? I don't understand what you're trying to break my heart with now Samuel."

I rub my jaw before continuing, "Leah found out that she can have kids. She's pregnant Emily. Pregnant with my baby."

Emily lets out a strangled cry before stammering, "But...that's not possible. We all thought she was barren and if she is, well how do you know it's yours? She could have been spreading her legs for every guy out there ya know."

The last insult hits me in the stomach like a punch. I refuse to rise to the bait. There's a despondency in Emily now and I will admit I would rather face an army of newborns than it right now. "Leah told me, in the woods just now, that when she heard the baby's heartbeat the imprint broke. She, and I, believe that her love for the, for our, child surpasses imprinting and that's why it broke. I heard the heartbeat Emily and...damn, I don't want to keep hurting you."

She jumps up and starts to walk away. I go after her and grab her, spinning her around. She tries to slap me but I prevent her from harming herself in that way. She screams at me, "Don't you s..."

I cut her off, "The imprint broke once I heard the heartbeat of my child with Leah."

She just goes limp in my arms. I guide her to the floor as she starts to wail. I don't know what to do. She's going on and on about how unfair it is. How Leah keeps getting what she should have. She's cursing me. Cursing Leah. Cursing imprinting and the tribe. Cursing some damn doctor who told her she can't have kids. The last immediately catches my attention.

I haul her up and ask, "What did you say?"

Her eyes widen in the fear of being caught, "Nothing. Let go of me. I'm just babbling..."

I give her a quick but firm shake, "Stop lying. Stop bullshitting me Emily."

She glares at me, "Fine. I stopped taking birth control pills more than seven months ago."

I let her go, afraid that I might actually hurt her. "But we decided that we were going to wait for kids."

She growls at me, "Yeah, look how that turned out. I figured a kid would just truly cement our lives together. Figured I would just tell you that the pills failed."

I am shocked. "You were going to lie to me about it?"

She shrugs, "It doesn't matter now, does it? I stopped taking them and a couple of months ago went to a doctor in Port Angeles. A Dr. Julia Jones who wanted to run some tests and make sure everything was good to go since we were trying to have a family."

I correct her, "Since _you_ were trying to have a family."

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever. I used to think what I want was what you want, isn't that what imprinting is? So we were trying. Turns out that some ovarian cysts I had removed when I was younger caused some damage and I can't get pregnant. Well there's a very slim chance. And if I do, the pregnancy would most likely not make it to term."

I ask, "So why didn't you get back on birth control? I mean didn't the doctor advise that?"

Emily sniffles, "She did but I figured with super wolf sperm, I had a good shot of getting knocked. Seems super wolf sperm only works for bitter harpies."

I hiss out, "Stop insulting Leah."

Emily screams as me while throwing whatever she can at me. Pictures. A glass. A fucking muffin. "Why? Because she's your baby momma now? Because you love her? Because you're an asshole? I hate you! I hate you! I love you! God, Sam I love you. Please don't do this to us. Just give me another chance. We'll fix it. Aunt Sue can help us, she's on my side anyway. We'll go to the Council..." She's trying to wrap herself around me while I try to step back. I slam into a wall and she flies at me, clinging.

I try to disengage when her lips land on mine. I shove her back, not too hard and the look on her face is one of hatred. Loathing. "You have to stop. This isn't going to solve anything."

She glowers at me, "I am not letting you go. I'm your im..."

I shake my head, "You're not. I told you, it's broken."

She shakes her head, "I'm going to the Council. I will...I will keep you with me. I got you once, don't think I can't do it again."

_**Present time (LPOV) - - -**_

I sigh, rubbing my arms as I finish listening to him. I look at him, "How long did the two of you talk?"

He rolls his eyes, "Talk? If you can even call it that. We screamed. She accused me of being all types of evil. I tried wrapping my head around how little I really knew her. More than an hour. Less than two. I left when we were at a standstill Lee-lee. She's going to the Council."

I nod, "Yeah."

He adds, "She's going to threaten to tell the world about us if I don't stay with her. If they don't make me stay with her."

I nod again, "Yeah." We hold hands, sitting quietly for a few moments. I turn to him, dropping his hand and grabbing his face in my hands. I crush my mouth against his for a brutal kiss before settling back. "And if she tells the world about us, that means she'll tell it about the leeches and..."

He finishes, "They'll kill her."

I take his hand in mine once more, "Yeah."

_**Have a very Happy Holidays! Ask Santa for people to get their heads out of their bums and leave erotic fanfic alone. If they don't like, they can read something else. Duh.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Brief synopsis. Leah has imprinted on Sam but no one knows. They've been carrying on an illicit, just because I like the word, affair. He loves her too much to let her go. Bella realizes that her heart truly lies with Jake and is about to make some life changing decisions. Leah comes clean about the imprint, the pregnancy and the fact that the imprint broke because of the baby. Sam hears the baby's heartbeat and his imprint on Emily breaks as well. He goes to tell Emily the truth and all hell breaks loose as he finds out just how manipulative the Muffin Queen really is. At the same time, Leah lets her mom have it and here we are. Leah and Sam together at their spot as they contemplate what to do about the muffin hussy and their lives.**_

We sit there, looking out into the night. Finally Sam breaks the silence. "We need to call a pack meeting. Both packs. Tonight. Now."

I just nod, trying to keep up. So much is happening at such a fast rate. So much has happened, I feel like I'm drowning. He pulls me into his arms. I collapse against him.

He murmurs into my hair, "It will be okay. We'll be okay." His hand rests on my stomach. "All of us."

I nod, tears blinding me. I let them fall. Eager to do away with all this emotion so I, we, can move on. I pull away to turn and capture his lips with mine. I break away when my cell starts to ring in my pocket. I pull it out and smile. Bella.

I answer the call, "What's up Swan?"

I can hear her sniffling and Jake in the background. _"Oh my god, I'm leaving him. It was...there are no words. Freeing. Humanizing. Peaceful."_

I smile at Sam. Maybe he's right and we'll all be okay. "Big words, Swan, for divorce."

She laughs softly before speaking. _"I like to read. Sue me. Look, I want to thank you for..."_

I cut her off, "Nah, we're good. You helped me and I helped you." I look at Sam with a smile on my face. "It's what friends do."

There's shuffling, cursing and then Jake's on the phone. _"Who the hell are you? And what have you done with my Beta?"_

I laugh. Sam motions for me to tell Jake about all of us meeting. I clear my throat. "Um, Jake? Look, we need to talk and by we, I mean all the wolves. At the cliffs."

He's cautious. _"All?"_

Sam grimaces, but I shrug it off. I answer Jake, "Yeah. Sam's here with me. He's going to inform the others in his pack." Jake grumbles his okay. I rush on, afraid that these feelings of _whatever _might be fleeting. "I'm glad, Jake, that you never gave up hope."

There's silence on the other end. A quiet "Thanks" is heard before he hangs up.

Sam just looks at me. He takes off his shorts to phase. Soon the night is filled with howls from both packs. Sam phases back. I hand him his shorts as we wait for the pounding of paws to be heard. After some time, we're no longer alone.

Surrounding us are wolves of different colors. Shades of grey, silver, and brown. Jake being the biggest. The rightful Alpha. God, how things have changed. They all phase back, shoving their legs into basketballs shorts or cutoffs. I also don't need to be a mindreading leech to know they want to know what the fuck is going on.

Sam steps toward me to grab my hand. A collective gasp is heard as he pulls me by his side. I smile reassuringly at Seth, who seems to want to take a bite out of Sam's ass. He just glares instead.

Sam rubs his face with his free hand. He appears unsure of how to start. It's kind of funny because usually he's so collected. He lets out a sigh. "Look, here's the deal. Me imprinting on Emily? It's done. I'm with Leah and we're having a baby."

Of course, with such eloquence, all hell breaks loose. Seth actually cold clocks Sam. In my disbelief, Paul shoves me out of the way, which makes both Jared and Embry knock him on his ass.

It's pandemonium until Jake's voice resonates through our very bones. "ENOUGH!"

We all turn to face him. Sam sighs once more before taking a hold of my hand. Jake rubs his face. All Sam says, "It's done."

We know he's talking about Jake being Alpha. No matter what happened before or Sam's fear of Jake's priorities of protecting the little demon spawn, things are different now. Sam's priorities have changed. Even Jake's have, if Bella's call meant anything.

Jake nods and holds out a hand to Sam. I drop his hand so they can shake proper. I smile. No more broken pack. We're one the way we're supposed to be. I feel relief flow through me. As Sam and Jake talk a bit, hashing the beef between them, I walk over to my brother.

Seth's shoulders are tense. I cringe knowing it's me that's upset my baby brother. No matter how old he might get or how powerful the wolf makes him, he's still my little brother. I gingerly touch his cheek. He rolls his eyes. "Quit it and tell me just how the fuck this is all possible? Like, wasn't he in love with our cousin a few hours ago? The same cousin you swore off? What the flying fuck about the imprint? How's that even possible? And how the hell are you pregnant?"

Embry decides to add his own commentary, "See, Seth my lad, there comes a time when a daddy wolf meets a mommy..."

Collin tells him to shut up. I just wrap my arms around my brother and breathe. I can feel the tension leave his shoulders and flow out of his body. I let go and press my lips to his cheek. I walk over to Sam once more. It's where I've always belonged.

I look at the wolves. My pack. My brothers. All of them. "I imprinted on Sam when I first phased." That simple statement leads to more chaos until I hold my hand up. "Now, you have to listen or we'll be here all night and I want to go to bed. So, yeah, I imprinted and I was pissed about it."

Seth grumbles, "Rightly so."

I smile weakly, "Um, yeah. So you guys just assumed I was the biggest bitch ever because I was pissed about Sam and the whole imprinting thing which was kind of right, but I was just pissed that the spirits decided I should imprint on the asshole who imprinted on my cousin. It was just fucked up. At that point Sam needed me to be part of the pack, which I did."

Quil pipes in, "With attitude."

I nod, "Yeah, but it hid my imprinting on Sam, so it was all good. Then Sam needed peace of mind so when the packs split, going with Jake was easy peasy. No question about it. I did it for him but for my own sanity. After Bella married the leech, I ran into Sam. We had a fight..."

Sam interrupts, "A truth I couldn't ignore anymore. God, I didn't know how I didn't explode after all those months of having you in the pack and then you leaving to join Jake's."

I see the pain on his face, just like that night. I nod before turning to face our brothers again. "He needed me. The old me. The new me. Just me."

Brady jumps in, "So, you, like became his mistress?" Sam growls, teeth showing. Brady winks at me. "That's fucking hot."

I roll my eyes. "Um, yeah. Moving on. A few days ago, when I woke up, I felt that my body was different. I took a chance and bought a home pregnancy test. I just about lost my heart when it read positive. Went to the doctor, heard the baby's heartbeat and the imprint broke."

Paul looks utterly confused. "Wait, your imprint on Sam is broken too? Then how come you're all over him?"

I answer him sincerely, "Because I love him. I've always loved him. I was so happy about the baby and the fucking imprint ending because it meant that my love for him was MINE. Not the spirits or the tribe's. Just mine."

There's a silence as my words sink in. Jake lets out a breath. He starts talking, not truly looking at us. "I love Nessie. I do, but it's different from how I love Bells. God, so fucking different and it hurts because I'm so scared once Nessie starts sprouting boobs, all of a sudden, I'm going to love her like I love Bells. Like it will erase Bells from my heart."

Sam growls out, "You don't forget. Fuck man, you all know I never forgot. How it would slip out sometimes. Like, whoa, it's Leah and I would lose my breath. Then Emily would come back front and center and eclipse what I felt."

Quil adds, "I'm scared too. Claire's cute, way fucking cute, but goddamn it! She's a fucking preschooler. A preschooler! When she turns 18, I'm going to be over 30. What the hell are we supposed to do about that? What if she doesn't want me? I'm not entitled to my own life as I wait for a kid to decide my future. What if I fall in love because right now my love for her is like Jake's for Ness. Protector aka babysitter. Since she's my imprint will that make her more important than a woman who could be my wife and mother to my kids? I don't want this shit. I want my life back."

Jake sighs, "Once this shit with the Volturi gets cleared up, I'm going to stop phasing."

Everyone starts shouting and hollering. Jake simply holds a hand up. "Once the tribe and those we love are safe, I'm done. Maybe, just maybe, if I stop phasing the imprint won't change to something else. Maybe it will just stay like it is."

Quil's eyes widen to comedic proportions. He fucking bear hugs Jake, picking our Alpha up off his feet. "Holy crap, that's fucking genius bro! Fucking genius! If the wolf is gone, or dormant, or taking a fucking vacation, then we'd be free."

I look at Sam, who has a pensive look on his face. "Are all those who are imprinted feeling as trapped as these two? Or is it truly the age that is suffocating them?"

Paul looks at Jared, who just shrugs. He then looks at Jake before speaking, "I love Rach. I do. You all know what a fucking mess I was before her, but now? It's different. I'm different and I like it. I'm still an asshole, but she centers me and I'm not that out of control anymore."

Jared cracks his knuckles before speaking, "I don't feel like that. I was never a hothead like Paul. I didn't have my father leave like Sam's. I just moseyed along, chilling with Paul and some of the other guys I used to be friends with before phasing. I dated. Nothing like Paul, but I held my own. Then all of a sudden, because I dropped my pencil, my whole life changes even more than the whole wolf thing." He gathers his thoughts. The tension making his body stiff. "She's been in most of my classes since third grade. I think I might have stood next to her in one of my class pics, but she was basically invisible to me. In the blink of an eye, she became the most important thing. More important than being a wolf or protector. More important than my own dreams and aspirations." His voice drops to a whisper. "More important than me."

With that final statement, Jared hits the nail on the head. Imprinting sucks dude.

_**This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. Shocking to see an update, isn't it? Lol.**_


End file.
